


Common Ground

by kayeristina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Roommates, Social Anxiety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayeristina/pseuds/kayeristina
Summary: Fenris needs a roommate. Anders needs a room.Is a certain brooding elf ready to open his space to make room for another?Can a heartbroken mage find a home that he can call his own?Will their pasts prevent them from connecting or will they find common ground?Rated explicit for later chapters. Tags/relationships/characters will be updated accordingly.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Karl Thekla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Common Ground

_Roommate wanted- 2bd 1ba  
Seeking quiet student to share 2nd floor apartment. Close to campus  
$500 plus split utilities  
Unfurnished. No pets._ _**NO MAGIC** ___

Anders shivered at the last line. No magic. The last thing he wanted to do was room with a bigoted asshole but he was desperate and the rent was cheap. He had intruded on the lives of his friends for long enough and it was time to come to terms with the fact that Karl was not going to change his mind. He shook his head free of those thoughts, took a deep breath and dialed the number on the flyer hoping this wasn’t going to be his next big mistake. 

*** 

Vulgar grunts and exaggerated moans jarred the lanky elf from his meditative stance and he lost balance tumbling unceremoniously onto the floor. "Fenedhis!” the elf spluttered while trying to reach the phone as quickly as possible, flushing all the way to his ears at the lewd noises emanating from the device. A few choice curses aimed toward the lusty bartender in whose company he had left his phone unattended last night, he finally managed to silence the enthusiastic passion and answered curtly, “Fenris.” 

“Oh…um, hi! I’d like the room! Oh, that’s if it’s still available? It is still available? If so, could I come by today? I’ve got first and last and can move in right away.” 

“Uh…yes?” Fenris replied uncertainly, still trying to process the torrent of speech from the caller. 

“Great!” The voice continued before Fenris could say more. “See you in a few!” 

“I—“ Fenris was once again cut off. 

“By the way, I’m Anders.” Click. 

Fenris stared at the phone in his hands incredulously, unable to fully wrap his head around the conversation. He glanced about the apartment and felt a frisson of panic. He wasn’t ready for someone to come into his private space yet. He thought he would have more time to prepare. Not knowing how long it would take for the caller to arrive sent him into a flurry of anxiety and he sprang up to prepare the apartment for the visit 

*** 

Anders let out the breath he was holding as he ended the call. That went well I suppose. He shifted his bag to his left shoulder to alleviate the pressure on his right, rolling his neck as he did so. He shot off a quick message to Isabela. 

Catman 😻: FYI- found a place so you can have your love dungeon back 

BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: but I havent convinced u to join in yet 😭😭 

Catman 😻: I already learned my lesson you hedonistic slattern. 

BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: that was 2 yrs ago  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: i have new trix now  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: better trix 😜😘 

Catman 😻: Sorry love. You know I don’t do that anymore. 

BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: ur no fun  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: send me pics  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: of the place too 😜  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: bet ur new roomie is super hawt  
BootyBitch 🍑🍆💦: Maker knows u need 2 get laid 

Catman 😻: 🙄 

Anders dropped his phone into his pocket without waiting for another reply, knowing it would likely be a list of reasons why he needed to do the horizontal tango with a warm body. Anders sighed deeply and hefted his duffel bag with his newly free right hand. He was nowhere near a state of mind where physical intimacy or even a good no strings fuck was even an option. Izzy meant well but she only knew the basic details of the end of his last relationship and in her opinion there is no better way to get over someone than to have indiscriminate sex with as many willing participants as possible. Ideally at the same time. It had been a long time since Anders had used sex to escape his feelings and it just didn’t hold the same appeal anymore. It would make things a whole lot easier if it did. His thoughts returned to the flyer for the apartment. No magic. What the other occupant didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. He just wouldn’t use magic in the apartment. It’s not as though he would be spending much time there anyway. It would likely be little more than a place to sleep so there should be no issue with that rule. It was a real shame that no pets were allowed. Ser Pounce would have to stay in his temporary home until Anders could set up something more permanent or better yet convince his future roommate to let Pounce stay at the apartment. He was starting to go into cuddle withdrawals.  
Checking to make sure that he had everything, he set foot towards the address of the apartment. He tried to force his thoughts toward the positive. _This could be a new chapter and things could finally go my way. Unlikely. But…possible, right?_

*** 

Fenris had been pacing for the last six minutes, unable to relax without the knowledge of when to expect his unexpected guest/potential roommate. He had straightened the common areas, rearranged the furniture, brewed a pitcher iced tea and a few minutes later made pitcher of lemonade in case Anders preferred that. He couldn’t think of anything further to clean, manage, or prepare so he was pacing, his hands clenching and unclenching. His thoughts drifted to what the caller would be like. They had sounded bright and bubbly and spoke much too fast. It reminded him of the diminutive mage that sometimes hung with Hawke and Isabela. He worried that he might have to listen to the caller’s inane prattle for hours on end. 

It was a big step to allow someone into his space like this. He didn’t really want to do it but he wanted more independence and did not want to rely on Varric’s good will any longer. He was now making a wage and should pay for his own rent. But that meant he would need a roommate in order to afford the rent and still have enough money left over to actually live. Would this Anders have annoying habits or would he monopolize the common spaces forcing Fenris to retreat to the confines of his room in order to maintain a modicum of peace? They could be slovenly and leave messes throughout the apartment forcing Fenris to play the maid. He shuddered and pulled out his phone to call Anders back to cancel the meeting. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready for a roommate. The number was dialing and he held his breath in anticipation when three sharp knocks startled him and he almost dropped the phone. 

From the other side of the door he heard a loud thud as something heavy fell to the ground and some desperate fumbling. “Oh, ah, shit!...Hello?” Fenris heard the echo from the voice outside his door through the phone that was pressed to his ear. He hit the end call button and moved cautiously toward the door. 

Anders was staring dumbly at his phone as the caller had apparently hung up when the door opened. He glanced up and was immediately struck by a shock of white hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Twin pools of molten emerald staring wide-eyed into his own honeyed amber for a moment before flitting down to the hastily dropped bags. Anders imagined that he could drown in those eyes and then flushed as he realized his thoughts were waxing poetic. He pasted on his best smile and held out his hand. “I’m Anders! Here for the room.” The elf at the door just nodded and then stepped out of the way to allow Anders entry to the apartment. Anders retracted his hand awkwardly and then scrambled to pick up his bags, sidling through the door. The silent elf closed it gently behind him. 

Anders looked about the sparsely decorated room. The floor looked to be hard wood or at the very least a good laminate impression. A sleek loveseat was centered before a modest flat screen, the matching chair angled to face the couch was next to a small bookshelf. In the corner was a set of weights and a small workout bench. He glanced at the galley kitchen but the counters were bare save a coffeemaker and toaster. Everything looked brand new and wholly unlived in. Anders found it a little unnerving. He glanced back at the elf who had yet to say anything and realized he didn’t even know the elf’s name. Fighting back the urge to flee, Anders cleared his throat. 

Fenris started at the sound of a throat being cleared and opened his mouth to introduce himself. 

“Ihaveicedtea,” fell out of his mouth he winced and took a calming breath. “My name is Fenris. Would you like something to drink? I have iced tea or lemonade.” 

Anders’ lips quirked in amusement as he noticed his host’s discomfort but he quickly suppressed it. “I am fine, thank you. I would like to see the room, however.” The elf nodded and led Anders to the empty room. Anders definitely did not notice the shapely posterior of his host. And Isabela was definitely not correct. His new roommate was not attractive. Anders closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _I am so screwed. The Maker is a sadistic fuck._


End file.
